Strangers on a Train
by kitkat681
Summary: They were just two people and a dog on a train.  Until she told him a story that would change everything.  The Fishers are coming for him...and he is the Savior.  Can he save the world?  Drabble war 2011- Edward/Bella.  Supernatural/romance/action.
1. Chapter 1

**So the Drabble War of 2011 has commenced. If you do not already know, texasbella, theonlykyla, lvtwilight09 and I are drabbling this weekend. So make sure you are reading theirs as well and leave us lots of love. It is a win for you readers this weekend...**

**This is...um...different. It may not appeal to all of you so if you want to hit the road...**

**Loves ya!**

I hate working the late shift.

And she fucking _knows _I hate working the late shift.

Yet she makes me work it anyway.

Stupid bitchy radio station owner.

I thought that I could get my music heard if I was working in the industry.

But all I ever get is rejection.

No one understands me.

I am perfection before my time.

What I really need to do is get a fucking car.

I mean the train is not really the safest way to travel at two in the morning.

But I figure as long as I keep my hood up and my ear phones in no one will bother me.

Plus I am sure I could kick some ass if I had to.

And I can scream _really _loud.

The train is empty…

Like completely empty.

I hate it when the lights flicker on and off.

Gives me the creeps.

And it's during one of those flickers that I first see her.

I happened to look up towards the connecting door and there she was in the other car.

Her dark hair and eyes were the perfect foil to her beyond pale skin.

The way her black tank top clung to her made me think dirty, dirty things.

And then the lights flashed off and when they came back on she was sitting across from me.

Her legs were long and bare save for some really fucking short shorts and knee high combat boots.

She had some sort of sword thing strapped to her back and the ugliest dog I had ever seen was sitting next to her.

I mean…

Who the hell can love a bull dog?

They were both staring right at me.

Creepy.

And then the lights flickered again and she was gone but the dog was still there.

His head rotated towards the connecting door and I followed his gaze.

HOLY SHIT!

There was some kind of white spider-like creature in the next train.

I jumped up onto the bench and wrapped my arms around my knees.

But I was ready to fight if I needed to.

Cause you know…

I'm badass.

The dog just sat there and watched as his master appeared in front of the monster.

Holy shit what the fuck was she doing?

She was going to get killed.

I put my feet down and stood up but the dog growled and looked over at me.

Okay…

Sitting back down now.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she reached behind her back and unsheathed her sword like some kind of fucking Lara Croft look-a-like.

Except this chick was hotter.

Her arm raised high over her head as she crouched down low, cocking two fingers towards the monster in the universal 'bring it on' gesture.

And he did not hesitate to take her up on it.

Its long legs towered over her as she sidestepped its body and brought the blade of the sword down on the massive head.

Bright blue blood sprayed all over the window of the train and for a second I felt bad for whoever was going to have to clean it off.

But then I could think of nothing except getting to her as, before it fell, the monster managed to stick one of its long and pointy legs right into her arm.

She went down and I was on my feet.

The dog bit and nipped at my heels, trying to stop me but I pushed him aside.

Gently of course.

The smell was awful as I pulled open the door but I just breathed through my mouth as I knelt at her side.

She was even more beautiful up close.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked as I wiped some of the sticky, blue ooze off her face.

She hissed and turned her head away from me.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered as she tried to push herself to her feet.

I reached for her again but the dog snarled and got between us.

She held her inured arm against her chest and I could see that the puncture went straight through the muscle.

Must have hurt like a bitch.

She faced me with a calculating look in her eye.

"Spit on it." She said, holding her arm out towards me.

Um…

The fuck?

She sighed and shook her head.

"Just do it will you?"

So, I worked some spit up and then…

HOLY SHIT!

The entire surface of her wound the spit landed on bubbled and hissed…

Like acid.

She grimaced and grit her teeth against the obvious pain and I reached for her again.

But she backed away.

"You can't touch me." She said, evidently still in pain from the tone of her voice.

"Why?"

"Because your kind is poisonous to me." She said and as she moved her hand I could see that the wound had nearly closed.

"My kind?" I whispered, trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

"Yeah…your kind. Now get your ass in gear before they send another Fisher for you." She said as she put the weapon back in the sheath and turned towards the end of the train, the dog following along.

"Wait! I'm just supposed to follow you?" I asked, as I reached for my bag.

Cause I was getting off the train no matter what.

She spoke without even turning around…

"You'll come with me if you want to live."

**I channeled my inner Terminator at the end there...**

**Ready? This is 17 chapters long...you will get 7 today and 10 tomorrow...**

**Now go read texasbella's Grease Monkey...Kyla and Steph will post soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward ho!**

The train was still moving as she pushed open the rear door and swung out onto the platform.

Did I mention that the fucking train was still moving?

She picked up the dog and I swear to God he smiled at me before she jumped off the back and rolled gracefully onto the grass at the side of the tracks.

Oh shit.

She vaulted to her feet, the dog now at her side and just looked at me.

Getting smaller and smaller as the train sped away.

"Jump!" She called and I hesitated for a second.

Cause you know…

I liked being alive.

But then I held my bag tight and closed my eyes and…

Fuck that hurt.

I must have looked like a freak show as I attempted to roll but just ended up belly flopping on the grass.

Her echoing laughter confirmed my fears.

"Get up pretty boy." She yelled and I felt something nudge my leg.

I turned my head and came face to face with the dog.

His eyes, which had previously been brown, are now glowing green.

Freaky.

I pushed myself up and brushed the dirt from my clothes and then followed the dog back to where she was standing.

"So what now?" I asked, a bit out of breath from the fall.

"Now we get you ready." She said as she tosses her hair over her shoulder and I can see that the wound is completely gone now.

I have some kind of super spit!

No wonder no girl ever wanted me to go down on them.

I thought it was because I sucked at it.

**Poor Edward...he sucks at going down. **

**A few quick to get you hooked and then more later...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyla is knocking people up and then making them cry and texasbella is giving aliens worms...are you reading theirs?**

"Wait…get me ready for what?" I ask as I follow her into the woods.

Why am I following her?

Her ass looks amazing in those shorts.

'Nuf said.

"The battle has already started. You are the only one of your kind and we need to prepare you." She calls over her shoulder.

"What?"

She stops and I nearly plow into her, but catch myself because I really don't want to hurt her again.

"Okay…here goes. I am Swan and you are Masen. That thing back there in the train? That was a Fisher and his kind and the Renegades are after you. They want to kill you because they know that you are the only one that can save the world." She says and I…

Fucking crack up laughing.

"You Swan…me Masen…Fisher…Renegade!" I stutter out between guffaws.

She walks closer and smacks me right across the face and then cradles her hand against her chest.

"Fuck that hurt." She whimpers and I feel bad that I made her hurt herself.

"Listen to me. This may seem like a big joke to you but it is my destiny to get you ready to fight. Now if you are going to save the world you need to do everything I tell you." She says and I nod.

Because really what other choice do I have.

It's not every day a smoking hot chick tells you you are going to save the world.

Talk about an ego boost.

**There did I make up for him being fail as a cunning linguist?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love that you are along for this crazy ass ride...even those of you that are WAY outside your comfort zone...I'm talking to you Beegurl...**

"So where are we going?" I ask as she turns back around and starts walking again.

"My place."

Score…

I am alone with a fucking hottie, heading to her place and I can't even touch her.

What did I do wrong in my last life that I get hosed like this?

The dog makes some kind of snickering noise at my feet and I look down at him.

Can he read my mind?

He looks up at me and does that weird ass doggy smile again and I trip over my feet and sprawl out on the dirt.

I can hear her laughing…

Swan.

What a perfect name.

She is graceful and elegant.

But deadly.

Do swans bite?

I pick myself up and run to catch up.

After what seems like hours of walking we get to a clearing and she pauses, pushing some buttons on her watch.

Lights flash ahead of us and I raise my arm to shield my eyes.

And then we are moving again.

There in the trees is a massive…

Well…

Tree house.

It is unbelievable.

I try to control my inner 10 year old boy as we climb up the staircase that spirals around the trunk of the tree.

Inside it is rustic and modern at the same time.

The walls are not insulated, the rough wood beams exposed.

But computer monitors are everywhere.

There are no wires and I look around for an outlet but I can't find any.

Swan laughs as she sits down in a tall black chair and pulls a keyboard up from underneath the table.

"This is my technology, not the human's." She says as she brings up a picture of me on the big screen mounted on the wall.

"This is you." She says and after a few more clicks of the keys more pictures start appearing.

Me as a child.

In high school.

In college.

Me naked…

"What the fuck?" I snarl as I try to reach over her shoulder and stop the embarrassment.

Hey it was cold that day…

And I'm a grower not a shower.

"Stop Masen, this is just research. We needed to make sure you were the right one. But there is no mistaking this." She says as she zooms in on the birthmark on my hip that is clearly evident in the naked picture.

"You see…you bare the mark of the Dawn." She says, and I can hear a bit of awe in her voice.

I turn my face to look at her and am surprised at how close we are.

"You will save us all."

**Poor Edward...how much more embarrassment can he take? **

**Last one for a little while...gotta make you sweat...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So everyone kinda liked that Edward had a little turtle head. I'm sure Swan can coax him out of his shell... giggles.**

**lvtwilight09 has posted her drabble...A Broken Vow...and it is slash...Jasper/Emmett slash...I say bring it.  
><strong>

"So I'm special because I have a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon? Lots of people have birthmarks." I say, my voice not as steady as I would like it to be.

Whether it is from her news or my proximity to her I have no idea.

"There is more…" She whispers as she turned back to the keyboard and more images pop up.

I remember this...

I was asking to buy a girl a drink at a bar and she totally blew me off...

I believe the phrase she used was...

'No fucking way assface.'

Not my best moment.

"You are not attractive to the opposite sex." She says and I blush because she is SO very right.

No girl has ever really wanted me.

"Your musical talent confuses humans." She says and again, I blush.

I always thought that maybe I was ahead of my time with my compositions.

Apparently I'm just not playing for the right species.

"And then there is the way my body reacts to yours." She says quietly and I watch as _her_ cheeks turn pink and the dog growls, as if reprimanding her.

"What?" I ask, unable to help myself.

"I find that I…you are attractive to my kind, to me. But that it the way it is supposed to be. I have no control over it." She says quickly as she presses more buttons and my image is erased off the screens.

Hmmm…

So she has the hots for me?

The dog turns to me and growls and his eyes flash that freaky color green again.

What?

Not like we can do anything anyway.

"So now that you know more, we need to get you ready." She says quietly as she turns from the equipment and pushes a button on the wall.

A panel slides out and the wall is now covered in weapons.

But they look like they came out of a video game.

My hands itch to touch and when I look at Swan she nods.

I reach for the small double bladed knife and my palm tingles as I fit its subtle weight in my hand.

And suddenly everything makes sense.

**The Savior has arrived...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short one...I am trying not to blow my load today.**

**I may or may not be successful...**

"You push this button here and the laser shoots out the end. This is just for use on the Fishers though. If you use this on a Renegade it will only make them stronger." She explains as she hands me the large black gun.

I feel like I'm in Gears of War or some shit like that as I pass the weapon back and forth between my hands and then set it down on the table.

"Now this is used for both the Renegades and the Fishers." She says as she hands me what looks like a keytar.

You know…a keyboard on a guitar.

A keytar…

Never mind.

"You need to play your music on this and the frequency and tone will immobilize them." She tells me with a smile and I can't help but return it.

She thinks I'm going to save the world.

Save her…

And when she looks at me like that I almost believe I can.

**There is a picture of naked Saviorward with his birthmark in my Facebook group...if you wanna see it...Kitkat's Korner...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who wants the whole story?**

After the show and tell with the weapons she leads me to a bed in the corner of the room and tells me to sleep.

"Where do you sleep?" I ask as I settle down on the soft mattress and try to keep my eyes open.

"I will sleep later." She says softly and she leans down and ghosts her lips over my forehead.

"I am so glad you are here." She whispers and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep is her face.

When I wake up it is to the rank smell of dog breath.

"Black…get down." Swan scolds and he disappears instantly.

"What's the deal with the dog?" I ask as I stretch my arms over my head, noticing the way her eyes fixate on my abs as my shirt rides up.

"He is a Protector. He has been with me since I was born. His name is Black." She says as she reaches down and scratches behind his ears.

He looks over at me and smiles.

Fucker.

So what if I'm jealous of a dog.

Stupid mind reading dog.

*()*()*

"No, faster." She corrects me as I try to pull the blade from the scabbard.

I like Robin Hood as she instructs me in hand to hand combat with a sword.

She is amazing.

She is lithe and delicate and the more time I spend with her the more I want her.

But I know I can't have her and that is killing me.

It has been two weeks since I saw her on the train and we have been holed up here in her tree house as she tries to get me ready.

I called my boss and told her to fuck off.

My parents are dead and I have no siblings so it is easy for me to just…

Disappear.

*()*()*

Every morning is the same.

I get up and eat whatever she makes.

We train all day.

She shows me pictures of our enemy on her screens.

I compete with the dog for her attention.

I usually lose.

*()*()*

"The battle is almost upon us." She says as she joins me on the grass.

It is my nightly ritual.

After all the training I come out and look at the stars.

And try to wrap my head around my destiny.

"Will you tell me again?" I ask quietly and she sighs as she folds her arms around her bent knees.

"There was once a world of peace and calm.

There, all kinds lived together.

But one group wanted more.

They wanted to rule them all.

The Renegades.

They enlisted the help of the Fishers, who had once been kind and gentle creatures, and they turned them into vicious hunters.

They searched for the strongest of each kind and slayed them.

Then a leader emerged, a Savior.

He gathered a few of each kind and banded them together to try and save the world.

Before the battle he mated with a Trainer, and they created the next Savior.

When the Fishers and the Renegades came, he fought, and he defeated them.

Every 900 years, the battle begins again.

The Renegades and Fishers become strong and try to take over.

But if they succeed it will mean the end for us all…humans included.

So my kind has been bred to teach the new Savior what he needs to know.

And then…

You will do it…you will save us." She whispers as she moves closer.

I instinctively move away.

I hate it when I hurt her.

Even if we touch accidentally when she's training me, I feel guilty.

But she follows and pushes her arm against mine.

And she sighs.

There is no pain.

No screaming.

"Masen?" She breathes.

"Yes."

"The time has come."

"Time for what?" I ask, reveling in the feel of her skin against mine.

"Time for us to mate."

What?

**So do you REALLY want me to leave it there for the day?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyla...for you...you'll know why...**

"Swan…don't be stupid. If my spit burns you I can only imagine…just no! My fucking jizz will seal your slit or something!" I say as I push myself up off the grass and turn to look at her.

She is beyond beautiful as she leans back, the moonlight making her skin glow.

"The legend goes…" She starts to say but I cut her off.

"I am so sick of hearing about the legend. The Savior will defeat the Renegades and the world will saved. Damn it! I just…I want to go back to my life. I don't want to know that the world could be over if I don't succeed. I don't want to _not_ be able to touch you. I want…" I stop speaking when I hear her quiet sobs from behind me.

I turn around and reach for her, amazed that I can pull her into my arms without causing her any pain.

"I'm sorry. This is all so confusing to me and I don't want to hurt you but I need to understand." I tell her.

She nods against my chest and gets up, pulling me to my feet and starts walking up towards the house.

"Come with me and I will show you."

Her fingers fly over the keyboard and suddenly a man who looks a lot like me is on the screen.

"This was your real father, Cullen, a Savior. He lived 900 years ago. And this was your mother, Platt. She was a Trainer, like me. And before he went into battle with the Renegades, they mated and you were conceived. You were placed with your human family until we needed you." She whispers and I cannot take my eyes off the people on the screen.

"But…I'm not 900 years old. I'm only 25." I say as I get closer to the monitor.

"The gestation period for a Savior is epic. It takes nearly 900 years for your kind to develop." She says as her hand drifts low on her belly.

"What happened to him, to Cullen?" I ask and from the look on her face I know I don't want to know.

"He was killed in battle. But not before he defeated the leader and saved us all." She tells me and I can see that there is more she is hiding.

"And her…my mother?" She is silent and I turn to look at her.

"She was killed after she delivered you. A Fisher tried to end you and she took the blow." She says quietly and she gives me a moment to mourn the parents I never even knew.

"What will become of us once the battle is over?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"I don't…I'm not…" She says and I grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"What will happen?" I demand and she looks up at me, her usually hard eyes wet with tears.

"We die."

Well shit.

**So...still want me to stop? There are only 17 chapters...**

**So Kyla is all done for the day...I keep pressuring texasbella to do more...and lvtwilight09 has told us she is posting through chapter 10...so go read them...what are you waiting for? **

**Slash and comas and aliens...oh my!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who wants some Barry White? **

**Oh and I forgot to mention I have my facebook group link on my facebook page...so you can come and see naked Saviorward and a fucking awesome tree house that Arc Morpheus found me...**

Her eyes do not leave mine as I reach behind her and hit the key that will shut off the monitors.

We are left in the darkness.

My hand ghosts over her arm, not touching her.

I can feel her warmth and I see her eyes flutter closed.

"Then we need to make the most of our time together." I whisper as I lean forward and take her mouth.

In all of my life I have never had a good kiss.

There had been some that were decent.

But never in my 25 years has a kiss gone straight through me…

Until now.

Swan whimpers against my lips and her hands come up to tangle in my hair while mine wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against me.

My body tingles where our skin touches and I feel her shake.

"You okay?" I whisper as I pull away to run my teeth across her jaw.

"Yes…" She breathes and I can't help it as I suck on her smooth skin.

She tastes like everything that is sweet and good and I want to consume her.

I want to feast on her and never stop.

And suddenly there is not enough time.

There would never be enough time.

**More? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Did you guys really think I would fade to black...I'm a smut addict...although this is kinda tasteful...no where is the words cock or moist mentioned...**

"Please…the time grows short." She whispers but I refuse to be rushed.

I will savor this.

My hand goes to the bottom of her tank top.

The same tank top that has teased me for the last three weeks.

And I slowly pull it up her body and then just stare.

She is perfection.

Her fingers inch under my shirt and I reach behind my head and pull it off.

She sighs as her hands run down my chest.

Over the new muscles that have developed as I trained for battle.

Our eyes are everywhere.

Our hands follow.

Soon pants are off as well and we stand before each other.

Bare.

My hand shakes as I reach for her and there are so many things I want to say.

_I'm sorry I ever doubted you._

_I wish things were different._

_I want to survive this for you._

But I'm silent as I pull her towards the bed in the corner.

She lays down on her back and reaches for me.

I have never seen her so open and vulnerable.

She is always so strong and brave.

My heart clenches at the sight of the tears in her eyes.

I know that mine are just as wet.

"My heart is yours." She whispers as I lower myself against her.

"I was designed for you but this is more…" She sobs and I thread my fingers through her hair and look into her eyes.

"This _is_ more. We are more." I tell her and she shifts her thighs to accept me.

I am cradled in the security of her body, much as our child will soon be.

And the thought that I will never see that child cuts through me like a knife.

She runs her hands up and down my back as if she knows where my mind is.

"My soul aches for you." She says in my ear and my body trembles.

"I don't want to hurt you." I tell her because I don't know the mechanics here.

She obviously has the same anatomy as human women do but I just…

"You will not hurt me. All will be fine." She says as she wraps her legs around my hips and pulls me into her.

It is…

Exquisite.

"Oh…Masen." She cries out as the room flashes with white light.

It takes me a moment to realize it's coming from me.

My hips move and my arms hold her tight as my body shakes.

And all I can see is her.

She is panting and whimpering and I want it to be good for her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I love you." She cries out before she digs her nails into my spine and trembles beneath me.

And I can feel the light getting brighter.

It's warm and soothing.

I'm blinded by it as my body tenses and then…

I explode.

The light dims until it is just a glow centered deep in her belly.

And just like that…

We're parents.

**Should I keep going or do you want to wait and have the rest tomorrow? 7 more...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short...**

Over the next three days I keep her close to me.

Instinctively needing to keep my mate and our child safe.

Her belly still glows...

Our child.

Black is constantly around as well.

As if he knows something.

Soon…

Too soon, the time is upon us.

And Swan tries to get me ready by explaining exactly what is coming.

She shows me pictures of the Renegades and the Fishers.

But nothing can prepare me for the sight I wake to the next morning.

**So you didn't tell me...do you want it all now...or tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Battle!**

As I stand on the porch of the tree house I can see them moving below.

There must be hundreds of them.

The Fishers are all long legged and ruthless.

Their spider-like bodies are agile and dangerous.

The Renegades are monstrous.

Their black bodies are covered by thick scales and their long teeth gnash as they snarl.

In their six fingered hands they wield their heavy hammer.

Good thing I know how to kill them.

With the weapons strapped across my chest and in my hands I bet I look a bit like Rambo.

I turn around and search for Swan.

She has a secret room she will lock herself into once I go out to fight.

She needs to stay safe for herself and for our child.

Black sits at her feet and I'm glad he will be with her.

To help protect her.

She meets my eyes and I know.

I will never see her again.

The worst of it was after we made love I became poisonous to her again.

I couldn't hold her.

I couldn't put my hand over our child and say goodbye.

I can't speak past the lump in my throat but I raise my hand to her and wave.

She puts her hand on her belly and waves back.

Was this how my father felt when he left my mother?

Did he think of her as he lay dying on the battle field?

Did he think of me?

As I turn around and listen to the door latch shut behind me I clear my head.

I can't think about my little family.

I need only to think about the fight that is in front of me.

**I think I might just need to give you more...**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's this?  
><strong>

**SwanPOV**

I had been raised to serve my purpose.

For the last 200 years I was taught everything I would need to know in order to prepare the Savior for battle.

I knew I would birth the next Savior.

I accepted it.

I even reveled in my duty.

Until I saw him.

He had my heart from the very second I saw his picture on my screen.

I did not need to watch him as often as I did…

But I found myself unable to look away.

When I saw him on that train…

I knew.

We were one of the special few that would actually be mated loves.

Even his parents, Cullen and Platt, had not been mated loves.

But we are.

And now I am locked into my safe room as I listen to the battle go on outside and I cry.

I cry for my love.

I cry for our child.

I cry for myself.

Because I will not live to see if our child looks like him.

I will not hold him to my breast and nourish him.

And suddenly I am angry.

I am furious.

And then I am on my feet.

Black is jumping at me and growling but I push past him and lock him inside.

The door clicks and then I am in the middle of a battleground.

Blood, both blue from the Fishers and yellow from the Renegades covers the ground like paint.

I look over the railing and I can see Masen as he fights.

He is beautiful to behold.

So graceful and strong.

He is single minded in his duty.

It makes me love him even more.

A Fisher sees me and creeps his way over but I am ready.

He will not touch me.

My sword flies and his head hits the ground.

I am covered in sticky blood.

It is my armor.

A noise behind me startles me and I spin around, losing my balance as I slip and suddenly I am on the ground looking up at a Renegade.

I close my eyes as he lifts his hammer and when I feel the pain all I can do is think of him.

Masen.

My love.

My life.

I hear his battle cry and I know he will avenge my death.

Our death.

The warmth inside me grows colder and I can feel the tears on my cheeks.

Goodbye my love…

**Um...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short...**

I can feel her the second her feet hit the dirt.

I have no idea how I know she is there but I know.

The pride I feel when I watch her take down the Fisher is unreal.

She is amazing.

But the fear that grips me is brutal as I watch her fall.

I'm not fast enough and the Renegade's hammer crashes through her chest.

My heart explodes in my chest and I can feel the scream erupt from my gut.

The Renegade's face implodes under the blow of my fist.

I am the Savior.

But now I have nothing left to save.

**You love me...and trust me...and know that there are still 3 more chapters...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Deep breath...everyone has their meds and vodka?**

I ignore everything as I pull her into my arms.

Her body twitches as our skin meets.

I press one hand on her chest and the other on her belly.

The two lives I wanted so desperately to save…

And I have failed.

My mouth opens and my grief pours out.

The battleground is silent as I scream and cry.

And when my song is done I look up through bleary eyes to see that everything is still.

They are dead.

Everyone is dead.

My eyes look down upon the face that will be burned into my memory forever.

Her chest rises and falls slowly and I can feel her warmth fading away.

Please no…

"Swan…my beautiful Swan. I need you to wake up for me." I whisper, my voice broken.

Her eyes flutter and her mouth opens and closes.

"Love…"

"Masen…the babe." She breathes and I watch her hand come up limply and settle over mine on her belly.

She pulls at her shirt and I help her drag it up.

She reaches for my hand again and together we gently caress her belly.

Light explodes, blinding me and I feel my arm get hot.

When the light dims to a glow I open my eyes and am met with a sight that will stay with me for the rest of my life.

She is awake.

She is alive.

_We _are alive.

And we have won.

**See...you love me...well...maybe...there are still 2 more chapters..**


	16. Chapter 16

"What happens now?" I ask as I pull her to her feet and tuck her under my arm.

The woods are chaos.

There are bodies and blood everywhere.

It looks a bit like a rainbow threw up.

"I don't know." She whispers as she leans against me.

There is no pain for her at my touch and I am so happy to be able to feel her again.

"So what…are we just flying blind with this now? I mean there had to be something in the legend about this." I say as I guide her up the stairs and into the tree house.

"There was mention of the Epic Battle but we always thought it was just a fairy tale. I mean, we had lived with the enemy for so long that we never thought we would be rid of them. But you did it Masen."

We stop at the top of the steps and look down.

Black is barking and scratching at the door and Swan releases him.

He runs over to us and puts his paws up on the railing.

And even he can tell...

We are free.

**ONE MORE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So this chapter has some additions (nearly 400 words) because some people *Jen* were pretty pissed I only had them get freaky once...so I added some stuff...  
><strong>

**900 years later…**

"Masen..." She moans as I rub my nose over her clit.

We have discovered that I am still a bit poisonous to her.

But it tingles.

The first time she asked me to go down on her I was petrified.

I mean I had joked about my spit sealing her slit but come on...

I _really _like being in there.

Plus she had to get the babe out somehow.

But she just smiled at me and hooked her leg over my shoulder.

And then I dove in head first.

She is ambrosia on my tongue.

I lapped and stroked and just devoured her for hours.

And she loved every minute.

Her fingers dug into my scalp, pulling me up towards her.

She was so wet I slipped and slid against her.

I loved it.

She moaned so softly as I pushed inside of her.

Careful of her swollen belly.

But even though I was far away from her it was...

Perfection.

"Swan...my beautiful Swan." I rasp as my skin starts to shimmer.

I hate it.

I look like a fucking disco ball or something.

But she loves it.

With her head thrown back and her breasts on display she cums.

And I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Masen...yes...yes...fuck yes!" She chants and I grit my teeth to keep from falling off that cliff with her.

But I have to wait.

When she is limp in my arms I slow down.

I look right in her eyes and just...

Let go.

The light explodes...

Bathing us in gold and red.

Her arms rest on my back as I pant and tremble.

She giggles.

"What?" I rasp.

"I just love you." She whispers and I pull back and meet her eyes.

They're wet.

Does she know something I don't?

"Swan?" I ask as I pull away but she stops me...

With her lips on mine.

And suddenly I can't remember what I was worried about.

***()*()*  
><strong>

"I will never let you touch me again." She pants as she squeezes the shit out of my hand.

"Yes Swan."

"I mean it…how the hell am I supposed to _do _this?" She screeches and I want to cover my ears but I know that will only end up with me getting my ass handed to me so I don't.

"You can do this. I know you can." I soothe as I brush her hair away from her face.

It had been a long 900 years.

We had no idea what to expect.

There was no mention of the Savior ever surviving the battle.

And the Trainer was supposed to die right after the birth of the next Savior.

But here I was…

Alive.

And here she was…

Ready to give birth to our child and I swear on everything I hold dear that I will not let her die.

"MASEN!" She screams and I really wish there was someone else here with me.

I mean besides Black.

But no…

We're here alone.

And the dog has been no help.

We didn't trust anyone else.

There was no telling where the next attack could come from.

If there _was_ another attack.

Swan told me that the Trainer usually found others like her and stayed with them until the birth.

But I wanted her to stay with me.

So we lived in the tree house and I found us food and we were happy.

But now I am going to deliver our child myself.

I'm freaking petrified.

Swan won't let me swear anymore, since the babe is coming.

She doesn't want me corrupting him.

"Mother fucker…you will never fucking touch me again!" She screams and I guess she is allowed to curse.

Apparently.

"Get down there…I think it is time." She pants and I really don't want to.

But I go.

And I am awed as I watch her deliver our child.

He is perfect.

He is strong.

He is…

"Brandon." She whispers and I look up at her, the smile hurting my cheeks as I cradle him in my arms.

But the smile falls instantly as I watch the color fade from her cheeks.

Her eyes go vacant.

And I really wish there was someone else here with me as I watch the woman I love slowly dying while I hold our son against my chest.

I put Brandon down on the bed and Black jumps up next to him as I pull Swan into my arms.

She jolts as I touch her and I realize I am once again toxic to her.

Maybe I can jump start her heart…

Or something.

I'm frantic as I look her over.

I don't notice that there is someone next to me until their hand is on my arm.

"Masen, you must let her go." A gentle voice says and I look up with tears in my eyes to see Platt.

My mother…

Who has been dead for nearly 750 years.

I look over at the bed to see that Black is no longer there.

But in his place is my mother...

Who has been dead for nearly 750 years.

Am I repeating myself?

Yes,

But come on...

I try not to think about all the dirty thoughts my mother, who apparently has been a dog this whole time, has heard me think about Swan over the years and I shake her arm off and look back at my girl, who is even paler now.

"No! We can beat this! I didn't die and she can't either." I sob and she reaches down and tries to take her from me.

No.

As both of our hands touch her, her body arches up and she takes a deep breath.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me and then at Platt.

And she smiles.

"I knew you would come." Swan says.

And all I can do is stare at her.

"All will be fine now. The legend has been re-written. You will be the first family. You will survive."

Platt turns and looks down at her grandson.

"Brandon…you will be a fine leader." She whispers as she puts her hand on his belly.

He giggles.

"Your father and I watch you from beyond. We are so proud of you." She says and with that, she raises her hand in a wave and…

Turns back into Black.

Freaky.

Swan reaches for me and I hold her in my arms, but not before I settle Brandon on her chest.

Black aka..my mom, settles next to us on the floor.

We were once just strangers on a train.

But now…

We are a family.

We are the leaders.

We are survivors.

**So that was weird huh? I know but at least now it is out of my brain. You can thank an episode of Robot Chicken and the movie 'I am number 4' for this little freaky trip.**

**I can't thank my girls enough...Rachel, Steph and Kyla...you girls...no words.**

**And I really have so much love for my usual readers...you are with me through my crazy drabbles and my full-length fics. You love me when I make Jake a dog and Rose a slut and get everyone pregnant in everything I write. You review and review and review and don't hate me when I don't reply. I am so glad to have so many of you with me over on facebook now because I am able to reach out and touch you...and I love touching you.**

**Thank you...**

**THE END**


End file.
